Taurethrim (NPC)
This article is for the NPC, for the Faction see here. Taurethrim (see pronunciation, Sindarin: Forest-Climbing-Men ''or ''Forest-Remaining-Men; singular: Taurethir) roam the Jungles of Far Harad which they hold sacred. They are bitter enemies of the Morwaith and any group allied with them. They sometimes give out Mini-Quests, some of which consist of collecting items such as cocoa beans, Taurethrim Amulets, etc. while others involve killing Morwaith, Half-trolls, or Southrons. Only killing Morwaith and completing mini-quests will raise your Taurethrim Alignment. NPCs Besides the normal Taurethrim 'villager', there are several other Taurethrim NPC types: * Taurethrim Warrior: The warrior class of the Taurethrim. Spawns in Far Harad Jungles, and can also be hired from chieftains. * Taurethrim Chieftain: Lives in the Chieftain Temple in a Taurethrim village. You can hire Taurethrim units from the chieftain if your alignment is high enough. * Taurethrim Banner Bearer: A warrior who carries the Taurethrim banner into battle. Can be hired, but does not spawn naturally except for invasions. * Taurethrim Shaman: A trader of the Taurethrim. Found in the Stilt House of Taurethrim villages. They sell the elusive Taurethrim Blowguns and other things such as Jungle Remedies, Bottles of Poison, and Taurethrim Equipment. They also sell food and materials. * Taurethrim Farmer: Another trader found in farm structures, found in a Taurethrim village. Sells farming materials and buys tools for farming. History The following information is non-canon (with respect to LOTR canon). It has been invented for the mod's lore. Original lore for the mod makes every effort to remain consistent with LOTR canon. The Taurethrim first lived in the swamps of Far Harad and some time later they left the swamps in search of a new home. After wandering for years, they found the lush jungles of Far Harad. Stricken with its natural beauty, they began to worship the trees and built huge, stone pyramids, temples and shrines. The Taurethrim united, and a religious war to spread their beliefs to their neighbors and beyond began. Invading the Mangroves, they battled and subdued the Limwaith. Eventually, their empire fell and the Limwaith drove them out of the Mangroves. Weakened by disunity and war, the Taurethrim were attacked by the Morwaith. The Morwaith cut down their trees and stole their sacred animal, the Mumakil. This conflict started a bitter rivalry between the two peoples. The Taurethrim still have not forgot what the Morwaith did to them, and have sworn vengeance on them and their allies, the Southrons. The Taurethrim await a new leader to unite them to conquer Far Harad and destroy the Morwaith. Inspiration The Taurethrim are likely based on a blend of Sub-Saharan African and Pre-Columbian Maya tribes. Spawning Taurethrim will spawn within the Far Harad Jungle biome and throughout its sub-biomes randomly, and will wander around unless you have a negative Taurethrim alignment, in which case they will attack you if you get within 17 blocks of them. If you have a positive or neutral Taurethrim alignment they will ignore you unless you right click to talk to them. Unit Hiring The base Taurethrim cannot be hired, but the Taurethrim Blowgunner, Taurethrim Warrior, and Taurethrim Banner bearer can be bought from the Taurethrim Chieftain once you have 200+ Taurethrim alignment. Category:Harad Category:Far Harad Category:Men Category:Good Category:Non-canon Category:Taurethrim